Never Let Me Go
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Maura and Janes first time! Rizzles


**Okay this is my first attempt at anything like this, so please for the love of god, go easy on me. I am super uneasy about posting this so any reviews would be highly appreciated. Let me know if you think I should do more of these types of scenarios!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Janes POV**

It had been the longest two weeks of my life. Maura and I had been seeing one another for a short period of time, but it was easily the happiest, most relaxing two weeks of my life. Two weeks and four dates later and we finally found ourselves in my bedroom. She sat next to me, our skin not touching as we sat silently side by side. The room was dimly lit by the five candles I had lit and spread around the room. My stomach was in knots, which I was struggling to comprehend. I had slept beside Maura countless times. I had seen her half naked before. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly struggling to even look into her eyes. I heard her sigh quietly beside me as she turned her body so she was sitting completely on the bed. She smiled delicately at me as she ran her fingertips from my temple to my chin. My eyes closed involuntarily at the feeling; her skin was always so soft.

"Why are we so nervous?" She whispered with the same smile still on her lovely face. I didn't fight the shy smile that found its way onto my lips, letting it linger there as I forced my eyes up to meet hers. Her smile faded almost instantly as she took both of my hands in her own. I turned my body so we were both sitting cross legged, our knees touching. It wasn't much but it was a start.

"Did I do okay?" I whispered, turning to look around the dimly lit room, wondering if I had gone to over the top with trying to make tonight romantic. She was nodding slowly when I looked back at her, and my heart felt as though it had skipped a whole beat. Without breaking eye contact, Maura took the hair tie she had on her wrist and pulled all of her honey blonde, perfectly curled hair into a messy pony tail. How could such a simple action be such a colossal indicator of what was about to happen? Again, my heart skipped a beat. I thought my heart was going to leap right out of my chest when she shrugged out of her red blazer, never once breaking eye contact with me. I swallowed the lump in my chest as I mirrored her action, letting my own jacket fall to the floor beside my bed. Mauras eyes fell to my lips, and in a natural reaction, I licked them slowly. She took a deep breath at my movement, and I felt a sense of strange empowerment. I knew it wouldn't last, so while I was feeling courageous, I placed my fingers under the hem of my t-shirt, slowly pulling it over my head. Mauras eyes were wide when the fabric dropped out of my hands. Her eyes were no longer focused on my own.

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but she said nothing, smiling as she closed her mouth in an embarrassed manner. I gave her a reassuring smiling, and it became an unspoken rule that we would take turns in ridding our bodies of our clothing. She slipped off the bed, standing before me as she turned around, turning her head over her left shoulder to look at me.

"Can you unzip me?" She whispered, her voice shaky but strong, letting me know that even though she was visibly nervous; this is what she wanted. I nodded as I stood up, placing my hands on her hips and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder blades before I pulled the zip all the way down to her tail bone. We stayed still for a moment, giving Maura a second to prepare. Then, without saying a word, she wriggled her hips, the dress falling into a pile at her feet. She turned around and took one of my hands, using it for stability as she stepped out of the dress. She slipped out of her heels in another slow, fluid motion. My hands went to my belt buckle, before the love of my life pulled my hands away smoothly, instead using her own to unloop the belt. It dropped to the ground with a thud, making us both smile lightly.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in the darkness. Maura nodded as she popped the button of my jeans, and in a slow, purposeful motion; she pulled them down my legs, bending her knees and following them to the floor. The sight of her on her knees looking up at me drove me crazy, and I didn't hesitate to lean down and catch her lips in mine. She slowly stood up, our lips never parting as we stood in our underwear. "This is new to me." I reminded Maura when our lips disconnected. My fingertips were lightly drawing patterns on her lower back as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I'll teach you." She told me, making a quiet moan come from my throat. I felt her giggle against my skin, before she bit down on my pulse point. It was a light bite, but enough to make my head fall backwards. "I'm a good teacher." She added. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her words, though I had no doubt she was about to teach me _a lot. _She wrapped her hands around her back until they met mine. She pulled them to her front, looking between my lips and eyes as she, with one hand, unclasped her bra and let it drop from her body. This was not the first time I had seen her bare chest, but it was the first time I was standing in front of her, my body millimetres from hers. It was the first time I would be able to touch her, to taste her. The mere notion made my head swim.

I decided not to wait for instruction, leaning in to join our lips again as my hands went to each of her breasts. Maura moaned into the kiss, making the same sound come from my chest. I was surprised at how firm they were under my hands, it was strange thinking of any part of her being anything but soft. My thumbs grazed over each of her nipples, and she sucked in a deep breath at the feeling. I left a trail of kisses along her jawline before I reached her neck, pressing light kisses on the soft skin before copying her earlier action, sinking my teeth in hard enough to earn a moan.

"Jane." It was the first time I had ever heard her moan my name, and it was more than enough to spur me on. I turned us around so the backs of her knees were touching the bed. She didn't need me to tell her what to do. She crawled backwards on the bed, her hand going behind my neck as soon as I was close enough, pulling me into a deep kiss. Her tongue traced the contours of my bottom lip, and I instinctively opened my mouth, groaning as our tongues started to dance against one another. At some point during the kiss she must have removed my bra, because next thing I knew, her lips had moved from my own; to my nipples. I exhaled sharply at the new feeling. I was so turned on by every little thing she did, and now that I was finally feeling the physical part of her; it was almost too much for me. I laced my fingers in either side of her red lace underwear, pulling them easily off her legs once she raised her hips off of the mattress. She gave me a nudge, and she was on top of me. I could feel her wetness against my thigh, and I lifted my hips to encourage her to remove my own black underwear. She smirked down at me as she pulled the flimsy material away from my body. I was worried she was going to go slow; but before the thought had much time to swim around my head; I felt her hair against my thighs. My eyes shot open and I leant up on my elbows, just in time to see her looking up at me as her tongue came in contact with my clit.

"Maura." I moaned, lacing my fingers in her hair, noting that I was pulling it out of the hair tie she had secured it in. It didn't matter. My back arched off the bed as she began to spell out everything she had ever wanted to say to me. My hands slammed down on either side of me, gripping on the sheets as I felt a familiar feeling begin to build in my core. My chest was heaving, my moans coming more often and a lot louder than they started. I felt her moan against my clit, and I came undone. My head was thrown back, my back arched as I desperately grasped at her hair, trying to pull her closer than was possible. When my orgasm had washed over me, my whole body felt like it was vibrating. I felt my body twitch and I heard a familiar giggle from between my legs. I opened my eyes and smiled down at the woman beneath me. She kissed her way up my stomach, kissing my lips softly.

"Do exactly that and you'll be fine." She told me between sweet kisses. I nodded, suddenly extremely excited as I moved to top her. "Do you want me to talk you through it." I rolled my eyes at her in an over dramatic manner. She giggled again, holding her hands up in apology. I was going to surprise her; I knew that much.

I positioned my body so her legs were either side of me. I kissed her softly, our tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths. I lightly pinched one of her nipples between my forefinger and thumb, twisting and rubbing until I heard the sound of her familiar moan. It was all the encouragement I needed to let my hand go down the length of her body. Mauras eyes widened at my boldness as two of my fingers started massaging her clit. She wriggled underneath me, her fingernails digging into my shoulder blades. I let my lips go to her neck, biting and sucking until I knew she was going insane.

"Please." Was all she moaned before I plunged two fingers deep inside of her. She moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed to the point where she was pressed against me and I kept my fingers still for a moment. Just as she began to fall back to the mattress, I started pumping my fingers slowly. Another loud moan filled the room as I rest my forehead against hers. "More." She whispered between deep breaths. I bit down on my bottom lip as I entered another finger, moaning at how tight Maura felt around my fingers. I curled my fingers inside of her and got the reaction I was hoping for. "Fuck!" She all but screamed, her nails digging into my back so hard I knew there would be a mark. I kept my hand still but continued to curl and uncurl my fingers until I had her wriggling and struggling to catch her breath before I pushed my fingers in deeper, curling my fingers no more than three times before she screamed. I had never heard Maura scream; but this was a scream.

Her hands left my back, going to cover her mouth to stifle her scream as her hips grinded against my hand. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers, making it harder to curl them; but there was no way I was stopping. Suddenly she fell limp on the bed, her eyes closed, her breathing heavy and uneven. I smiled down at her, kissing her nose as I slowly removed my fingers, smirking at the wet sound my fingers made made against each other.

"You've been holding back on me." Maura laughed, her eyes still shut. I smiled as I rolled to the side, stretching my fingers that had begun to cramp amidst her orgasm. "Can you get me water?" She laughed, throwing an arm in the direction of the kitchen. I laughed, leaning to kiss her cheek softly as I left the bed.

When I returned, she was in the exact same position I had left her in. She looked incredible. Sweat covered her stomach and forehead and she was stretched out across the bed. I placed her water on the bedside table before I crawled in beside her.

"Are you okay?" I quizzed her, feigning concern the best I could. She smirked at me, turning her head, her eyes finally open. She took two sips of her water before leaning in to rest her head against my chest. "Do you need much of a rest or…." Her head shot up as she looked at me with wide eyes. I raised my eyebrows innocently as she began to giggle, straddling my lap and holding my face between her hands as she pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips. This was where I wanted to spend the rest of my days.


End file.
